In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, conventional databases do not include convenient calendaring applications. Although calendar applications may exist in contexts other than databases, scheduling events and inviting all of the interested parties or gathering information about related individuals is cumbersome and may take many hours if, for example, there are many parties that need to be invited to the event or many related individual whose information need to be gathered. Additionally, preparing reports for household and/or groups of other related clients is cumbersome.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling inviting interested parties, and/or gathering information from many related parties to improve ease of use of the information in the database system.